


On/Off

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн первого сезона, когда еще никто не умирал. Сэм, Дин и камера - что же выйдет из этого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On/Off

 

 

***

On/Off. У них синхронизирована эта кнопка. Когда так получилось – никто не знает. Может быть, это произошло в тот момент, когда Дин целовал брата на ночь в лоб, или когда отец вложил ему в руки Сэма и приказал вынести из горящего дома. Неважно. К чему это приведет – никто из них не знает. Пока они только чувствуют эту связь, боятся того, что она есть, и боятся ее потерять.

 Камеру Дин спер в супермаркете, и Сэм долго читал ему нотации вместе с юридическими терминами и перечислением наказаний за мелкий грабеж. Дин не выдержал через тридцать миль:

\- Сэм, заткнись. Я все понял. Но не возвращать же теперь.

Сэм покрутил в руках серебристую игрушку и выдал:

\- Я закрываю глаза на твою клептоманию, но ты мне докажешь, что эта камера нам нужна.

Дин радостно ответил:

\- Сэмми, да это просто незаменимая вещь…

Сэм оборвал его на полуслове:

\- Я хочу заснять как ты танцуешь стриптиз.

Дин резко развернулся на сиденье и яростно выпалил:

\- Чего?

\- С-Т-Р-И-П-Т-И-З. Полный.

\- Даже трусы?

Сэм довольно улыбнулся:

\- Ага.

\- Сучонок.

\- Ты станцуешь, придурок. Или я ее выбрасываю.

Дин тоскливо посмотрел на хрупкую камеру в больших ладонях Сэма, понял, что с того вполне станется, и добавил, надеясь, что прижимистого брата это остановит:

\- Хорошо, пятьдесят баксов сверху.

И сразу понял что продешевил - Сэм не стал спорить и согласно кивнул.

 

Оказавшись в мотельном номере Дин решил не тормозить с договоренностью. Бросив сумку на пол, он подошел к Сэму, держащему в руках камеру, нажал кнопку включения и, намеренно виляя бедрами, прошелся по комнате. Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от маленького экранчика, грубым голосом протянул:

\- О, девочка моя… Давай, детка, не подведи меня, покажи что там у тебя есть.

Дин совсем неэротично плюхнулся на кровать, сбросил ботинки, стащил носки и вытянул вперед ноги, шевеля пальцами. Сэм зажал нос:

\- Дииин…

Дин довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Камера отчетливо показала заигрывающий изгиб брови и фирменную улыбку Дина Винчестера, Сэм поднял камеру повыше и напомнил:

\- Дин, пятьдесят баксов.

\- Плюс кофе утром.

\- Будешь дальше торговаться – ничего не получишь.

Дин очень медленно стащил куртку с плеч, потом, не спеша, расстегнул рубашку, встал с кровати, повернулся спиной, и потянул рубашку вниз, но под ней оказалась футболка, и вся эротика движения сошла на нет. Сэм заржал. Дин обернулся:

\- Тебя не заводит моя футболка?

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Не отвлекайся.

Но Дин и не думал отвлекаться - сначала он расстегнул пояс, и Сэм проводил камерой падающие на пол джинсы. Потом забросил назад руку, ухватил футболку и потянул через голову. Сэм внимательно следовал за обнажающейся спиной. В тусклом свете номера шрамы были почти незаметны, и под гладкой незагорелой кожей волнами прокатывались мускулы, рождая ответную волну в Сэме.

Дин, не поворачиваясь, сбросил футболку на пол и потянул боксеры вниз. Сэм выдохнул:

\- Ну, детка… не тормози.

«Детка» оставила в покое боксеры, подняла руку и принюхалась к подмышке:

\- Мне надо в душ, однозначно.

Сэм не успел ничего сказать, как Дин перепрыгнул через кровать и быстро скрылся в ванной. Сэм разъяренно бросил камеру:

\- Хрен ты получишь свой полтинник с таким наебаловом!

Из-за двери послышался довольный хохот, и зашумела вода. Пятьдесят баксов Дин все равно у него заберет, как ни крути – заставит заплатить за бензин или за завтрак. Сэм быстро разделся и направился в ванную. Не захотел танцевать полный стрип – значит пусть отрабатывает по-другому. Не пропадать же деньгам.

 Камера продолжала снимать опустевшую комнату, тщательно записывать шум воды и стоны, доносящиеся из ванной. На свой недолгий срок заряда она синхронизировалась с их кнопкой включения, и неважно, что случится, когда кто-то нажмет «Off». Рано или поздно кому-то станет скучно, он включит «On», и история начнется заново.


End file.
